


"Deleted scene" for "The door in the closet"

by VenlaMatleena



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original story:</p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6406957/chapters/14667469</p>
<p>I was cleaning my email -box and found this chapter that I had completely forgotten. I shall post it now as a "deleted scene" / one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Deleted scene" for "The door in the closet"

**Author's Note:**

> You (the reader) are a modern woman dating Thranduil. There is a portal to Middle Earth in your closet and after treating the elf-king as your friend and later deepening your relationship (after you had learned that he wanted more than your friendship)... Things go to the heated direction.

It was late. Thranduil had been forced to stay in the council far later than he was supposed to. He was getting tired and restless, highly irritated even, when his generals just kept talking and talking. He had plans, you see, he was supposed to come into your world for a dinner. It had been a while you had spent time together, there had always been something; either you were working terribly much or he had been tied up with the matters of the realm. There had been a silent agreement between you two to take it slowly, not putting pressure on your relationship that had just recently turned into something else than merely-friendship. You both had understood that there would be times that you would not see each other as much as you wanted, but you had agreed to appreciate those moments more when you got to spend time together.

This evening was supposed to be one of those moments. It had been over a week he had even seen you and when he had previously seen you, you had been highly stressed out about your work; the shop you were trying to run, was not making the sales that your boss was expecting it to.  
You had prepared a dinner, lighted some candles, put on some jazz music and made yourself look exceptionally pretty; you were wearing a short dress and you had spend couple of hours for getting ready. And the food, you had been planning that for over four days already and the time you had put into the cooking... many hours. 

He did not come. You sat by the table, staring at the empty seat right opposite of you. Disappointment. The feeling of disappointment mixed with being tired and missing him like crazy crept from the dark corners of your mind and made you cry. You fought the tears but tyoue was no point, the feeling was just too strong.  
You stood up and sat down on the sofa-chair. You were tired, your eyelids weighing more and more every minute and after a while you fell asleep. It was almost midnight.

Thranduil was finally free. It was night already and he basically ran to his quarters to change his clothes to something more casual than the robe that he had been wearing whole day. It felt tight around his chest as his heart felt like it was bursting. He changed it to a simple, but very regal looking, tunic and left his crown on the table. He sneaked out into the forest and hurried to the doorway.

He stepped out from the closet. He noticed the table, beautifully set for two, the apartment smelled like food and you, your scent mixed with a sweet perfume you sometimes wore was his favorite smell in the world. You were wearing the perfume today. He blew off the candles and looked at you on the sofa, sleeping. He saw the faint lines on your cheeks, you had been crying a bit. The food had gone cold and he put it in the fridge. Then he walked to you and lifted you in his arms. You mumbled something in your sleep when he lowered your on the bed. He turned all the lights off, took his tunic off and lay next to you. He looked at you, you were the most beautiful thing he had seen for a long time and even though you had not said the magic words "I love you" yet, he suspected that his affections were turning into love with a speed that terrified him. To love someone was not a small deal in the elven life; the elves usually loved only once and never let go of that love. Their love was deeper and more affectionate as well as needier and more possessive in nature than human love usually was. It was older than time itself and so strong that grief followed by losing the one you loved, often killed the one who was left behind.

You rolled on your side turning you back on him. He felt guilty and turned on his side as well, wrapping his arm around you and getting as close as possible. He kissed your shoulder softly and breathed in your scent. He fell asleep.

It was morning. You woke up from your sleep. You suddenly realized that you were not alone, someone was holding you tight in warm embrace, breathing peacefully behind you. You smiled and turned to face him. Thranduil looked as beautiful as ever, his face was carefree and he looked relaxed. He came after all. He had not forgotten.  
\- Morning. he said and smiled.  
\- Mmmmm... you mumbled and returned to his smile.  
\- I'm sorry I did not make it to the dinner. he said. He looked sad, troubled even.  
\- You're here now, that's what matters the most. you said.  
You looked beautiful, you hair slightly messy, eyes still dreamy from the sleep and you were yawning time to time.  
\- I've missed you. I am deeply sorry that I did not come early yesterday. The dinner looks amazing, the table very inviting and you... he said and gasped for air.  
-... you look breathtaking. And all this was for me. All the reasons that kept me away seem so pointless now.  
\- Do not do that to yourself, please.  
\- Do what?  
\- That... make you feel worse than you actually should. It was just a dinner, the table was just a table and me...  
\- You had cried...  
\- What?  
\- You have faint black lines on your cheeks as evidence...  
\- Well you know me, I get ridiculously emotional when I'm tired. You should not think more about it.  
\- Every tear you spill on my account makes my heart ache more than you can ever imagine.

This was the moment when he realized that his feelings had indeed turned into love. He loved you, wanted you, needed you. There were no words he could say, so he pulled you close suddenly and kissed you. As his lips were exploring yours he rolled you on your back and rolled himself on top of you. You pulled him closer, your hands exploring the warm skin of his muscular back. He was not wearing a shirt and his skin felt soft under you gentle touch.  
When he parted his lips from yours he said silently  
\- I love you...  
\- I love...  
\- Wait, I need you to understand that love for us elves is a very serious thing. I wish nothing more than to hear you saying those words, but if you do, it must be for real; elven love lasts for an eternity and it only gets stronger with time.

You smiled, although you felt sad secretly. Sad because there he was, talking about eternity, not really grasping the idea that your time on this planet was limited. You were turning (age) in few short months and that meant that a relatively big part of your life was gone already, at least if you compared it to the elven life. You tried to smile, the most genuine fake-smile of your life. He could read you like an open book though.  
\- What is wrong, my lady?  
\- Nothing... I love you. you said and pulled him closer for a kiss. Thranduil did not kiss you. He examined your face for any signs of dishonesty or keeping secrets from him.  
\- I do not appreciate it when you do not tell me the truth; I can see that something is troubling you. You feel tense and you're clearly hiding something behind that gorgeous smile of yours.  
\- Stop reading me and kiss me! you said and laughed.

He kissed you neck teasingly.  
\- I will get the truth out of you... he murmured against you neck. You wiggled a little but Thranduil locked you in your place. He laughed with an almost sinister like manner because he had you right where he wanted you.  
He ran his hand on your side and on your outer thigh.  
\- I think you're wearing too many clothes... he purred into your ear. You were indeed wearing the clothes you had dressed up for the evening; the short dress, silver colored scarf, short sleeves and knee-length leggings. He pulled you up to sit and undressed the sleeves while he kissed you shoulders. His fingers quickly moved to untie the scarf that was loosely on r neck, almost like a necklace. When the knot was untied, he slowed down his movements and slowly pulled the scarf away. He kissed your collarbone and took you hands. He tied them up with the scarf.  
\- This is what you'll get when you keep secrets from me... he said and tried to find laces or something to open.

\- The clothes of your world are so strange... How do I get this dress off? he said in the most seductive tone. He had never undressed you before and this was the first time he was going to take things further. You laughed and helped him to slip the dress off over your head, your hands still tied, wearing now only the underpants, leggings and bra. He pushed you back on the bed and pulled quickly the leggings off. You got stuck to your ankles and you started to laugh even more. 

\- Oh, you may laugh now... let's see if you'll laugh soon... He lay on top of you and kissed you, his kisses were becoming more demanding, deeper and more passionate. His hands explored your bare skin, sometimes barely touching and sometimes almost roughly. He moved his hand on your breast and ran his finger on the soft skin. He slipped his hand under the fabric suddenly and reached the nipple. You shook a little as he took it between his fingers and massaged it gently. After teasing you for a while slowly his hand left the breasts and ventured lower, onto your inner thigh, running his fingers so close but so far to the edges of your beautiful underpants that matched perfectly with the bra. You had chosen those especially for the evening.

\- I shall discover all your secrets now... he said as he touched the fabric of your underpants and massaged his fingers against it. He stopped suddenly and pulled you up again. He untied your hands and you opened the hooks of you bra and slipped it off. He chuckled and covered your eyes with the scarf. He lay you down on you back again.

\- Now... I trust you will keep your hands where I want you to... he said and pinned your hands against the pillow, over your head. He kissed you on your lips first and then moved onto your neck, where he used his tongue and teeth to ravish your sensitive skin. He moved lower and lower, kissed the top part of you breast softly before taking you nipple between his lips. He let go of your hands and wrapped the other one behind you back, pulling you closer and then placing the other suddenly on you underpants again. You had not expected that and the sudden contact made you body shake. You squeezed the pillow as you tried to keep you hands as instructed.

He pressed his fingers harder against the fabric and then slipped his hand under the fabric. He lifted his head so he could see you reaction as he ran his fingers on you smooth lips, you were biting your lip from anticipation. He kissed you passionately as he pressed his fingers against you clit. You shook from pleasure and pulled him closer. He stopped and murmured something about "not continuing before the hands were against the pillow again", so you reluctantly let him go and tucked you hands over your head, under the pillow.

He continued rubbing you and then he added some pressure on your entrance. Suddenly he stopped again and left you feeling frustrated. He slid your underpants off and lowered himself on you again. You felt his weight on you and the cool fabric of his pants against you hot skin. He moved slowly, forcing you to open your legs and letting him between them. He slipped his hand on your entrance and pushed one finger in. He moved it out slowly and then thrust it in almost furiously. His thumb circled you clit and rubbed it occasionally. He twisted and crooked his finger, while moving it in and out. You could feel his manhood getting harder as he moved against you.

\- Please... you moaned.  
\- Let me touch you... you pleaded, but your pleas were answered with a chuckle and stopping his actions. He pulled his finger out and lifted you to half-sit, leaning on the pillows. He kissed you and then lowered himself between your legs. He kissed your inner thigh roughly and then slipped two fingers inside of you as he placed his mouth on your lower lips. His other hand opened them slightly so he could taste you better. His tongue teased your clit as his fingers massaged your inner walls. He continued it moving slowly and quickening his pace time to time. You were about to come when he stopped.

\- Not that easy... he said and chuckled. He lay beside you and whispered into your ear...  
\- Now tell me, love, do you do this sometime to yourself?  
You were breathing heavily, not daring to answer...  
\- Tell me... I will not continue until I know...  
He kissed you neck.  
\- Yes! you said as you gasped for air.  
\- Have you been thinking about me when you're pleasuring yourself?  
There was no point of denying it.  
\- Yes... you said, hoping that the interrogation was over.  
\- Show me... he said and kissed you on your mouth. His tongue danced with yours and he devoured your mouth until he felt your hand move. He took the blindfold off.  
\- Go on... he said and looked deep into your eyes. You moved your hand between your legs. He did not move his eyes from yours. You encouraged you mind and rubbed you clit slowly. You were so wet and craving to feel him inside you. He moved his hand on yours and slipped two fingers inside. Moving in the same rhythm with you, staring into your eyes and kissing you occasionally.

You felt the climax approaching and then it washed over you. Thranduil smiled. He was about to start again but you closed your legs.  
\- It's your turn now. you said and rolled on him. You took his pants slowly off, freeing his hard member.  
\- Do I please you, my lady. he asked.  
\- I am not sure yet... you said and pulled him to sit. You took the scarf and blindfolded him. Then you kissed his neck, collarbone, you hands wandering lower slowly. As you touched his hard flesh slowly, he gasped for air and tried to caress you hair. You ignored his touches and went lower, taking his manhood into your mouth, running you tongue on it slowly as you took it deeper. You hand moved up and down firmly on his member as the tip was in your mouth. Thranduil was breathing more heavily, he was about to climax but you did not let him to come. You stopped and chuckled as he sighed from frustration.

He took the blindfold off and sat up. He wrapped his arm around you and with his other arm he guided his hard flesh to you opening and pressed you down. You moved yourself with his help. He suddenly lifted you up and rolled you on your back and lowered himself to kiss you. He placed his hand on you clit and rubbed it as he slid into you almost forcefully. You pulled him closer with your legs that you wrapped around him. You were about to come and you arched you back and closed your eyes.

\- No... I want you to look at me! he commanded. You held your breath and bit your lip as you were getting closer to the sweet release with his every move.  
You collapsed on the bed, feeling more alive than ever before. He was getting closer as well, quickening his thrusts. It almost hurt already because your opening was getting sore from all the stimulation. Then he reached his release and came undone on you. He kissed you as he pulled out and rolled beside you.  
\- So... do I please you?  
\- Yes... very much. you said and ran you finger on his chest.  
\- Do I please you? you asked.  
He did not answer with words; he kissed you and ran his fingers on your back.  
\- I think I will take a shower now. you said and get off from the bed.

\- Feel free to join me if you want... you continued. You went to the bathroom, left the door a bit open and stepped in the shower. You washed you face and then you heard the door closing and the shower curtain moving. Thranduil was standing behind you and he kissed your neck. He took some of the shower gel to his hand and started to massage you breasts with his hands slowly. You could feel his manhood getting harder again against your back. His hands were slippery and his touch made you grave for more. He slipped his hand between your legs and started to rub you and prepare you for the second round. He pushed you against the wall, facing the wall and then he bent you down a little, forcing you to open you legs. He pushed his hard flesh into you hot, wet opening and started to move slowly this time. He knew you were getting sore, so his thrusts were long and slow. He rubbed you clit sensuously as he moved. The warm water fell on you and the air was getting steamy.

He pulled back and turned you around. He kissed you. He ran his fingers on your lips again teasingly and then pushed them against you clit. You legs were about to give in so he pulled you against him, his manhood rubbing you stomach. He lifted you up against the wall and lowered you on him. It slipped inside you easily and he begun to move you up and down slowly, kissing you intensely. You legs were wrapped around him and from that angle he was able to reach the furthermost depths in you. You had wrapped your arms around his neck.

\- Put your hand down on your clit and pleasure yourself. I will not let you fall. he murmured against your neck. You let go of his neck with one of your hands and ran it against his chest lower between them. Your reached you clit and started to rub it. You felt the pleasure growing again and you reached your release. After few moments Thranduil reached his and after catching his breath he lowered you back on the floor. After that you washed each other gently and got out from the shower. You warmed up the dinner and ate it. It was a rainy day in you world so you decided to take a nap, cuddling together.


End file.
